


Love's Damnation

by BlackxFirexTazz



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, OFC starts off with Leon but ends up with Buddy, Resident Evil/Biohazard: Damnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackxFirexTazz/pseuds/BlackxFirexTazz
Summary: Basically a retelling of Damnation with Tazz.





	1. The Beginning

Two D.S.O. agents ran down an alley as gunshots sounded nearby. They stopped by an entrance and pressed against a wall right as a group of shooting freedom fighters came into view of the alley before a phone rang. The man quickly pulled out his phone and answered the call, "Moving into position."

The woman on the other end of the call responded, "Copy. I've got a clear view of you two from the sky." He looked up into the night sky before turning his gaze back to the video call, "Great. Maybe you can help me find a clear route to the CIA drop-off." The sound of something whizzing closer caught their attention and the pressed close to the wall just as a missile hit the ground yards away from them.

After the dust cleared, the woman next to the man gave a low whistle as poked his head around the corner before looking back at his phone, "Looks like their doing some serious renovations down here." The woman on the phone looked at him sternly, "Listen to me carefully, Leon, Tazz. Your mission has been aborted. The U.S. is going to pull out of the country." Tazz scoffed and threw a hand up in exasperation, "What the hell, Hannigan?!"

Leon scowled as he looked at the woman on the call, "What? We just got here. After taking us off furlough and sending us to this godforsaken place? What the hell?!" Ingrid began to explain, "Washington and the government there have decided to go their separate ways so everyone has to leave and not just the embassy staff. All American citizens have been ordered to evacuate the country." Leon continued to frown, "I don't give a damn about the politics. We've got confirmation that B.O.W.s are being used in this war. If we don't stop them now, the same shit will happen everywhere else. Do you really wanna see that?"

Ingrid seemed to lose some of her patience, "This is a war and things are different. No one can do anything without the backup of the American government. Not even you two." Leon made up his mind and nodded his head a bit, "Well then, I guess our only option is to lose our American citizenship for a while." Ingrid stated to protest when Leon ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket, "She can tell them we got lost and missed our flight."

Tazz sighed softly and ran a gloved hand through her hair, "With the B.O.W.s around, the body count would increase more drastically than in a normal war..." He gave a nod of agreement as he peeked back around the corner before running in the direction they came from with Tazz following behind. They continued running through alleys and streets before slowing to a stop at the entrance of an underground garage.

Leon looked at a bee that was painted on the cargo hold of a semi before their heads quickly turned in the direction of a distant explosion. Leon turned and started heading inside the garage, "Better hurry up and get this done. I need some breakfast." Tazz snorted and adjusted the sniper rifle across her back before she jogged after him, "You and me both, hun."

After entering, they swept the beams of the flashlights on their guns around the abandoned garage as they walked further in. She let out a tense breath and slightly tightened her grip on her gun, "Feels like home." His lips quirked in the corners at her comment before he focused once more.

A sound came from the side and they whipped around to shine their flashlights on the source to see a bloody man reaching out towards them. The man stumbled further into view before clutching his stomach and falling to his knees only to fall back as Leon rushed over. Leon carefully sat the man up a bit and saw the object in his hand, "Scarecrow. I'm the Tin Man and this is Toto. Can you talk? I need to know the connection between the anti-government forces and the B.O.W.s."

Tazz quickly scanned the immediate area as she backed over to them before kneeling down on Scarecrow's other side. Scarecrow couldn't even manage a syllable and Leon turned his head away, "I guess scarecrows aren't exactly known for their rousing conversation." He gently set Scarecrow down before standing, "Hang in there. I'll get you outta here."

Tazz stood as well and suddenly got a bad feel so she put her gun in position before scanning around as Leon started to walk away. Leon paused and turned around when Scarecrow tried to say something. He knelt back down and sat him up once more, "What? Say that again."

Tazz's brows furrowed as she moved over to her partner's back, "Leon. We need to hurry." Leon gave her a firm look over his shoulder before turning back to Scarecrow, "Just wait a minute." Scarecrow winced as he spoke, "Bee.... keeper..."

Leon furrowed his brows as his mind flashed to the bee that was on the semi, "Beekeeper? The honeybee I saw outside..." The sound of something skittering closer caught Tazz's ears and she swung her gun around, "Leon! Move!" She fired at the creature that lunged at them before jumping back as Leon rolled out of the way.

The creature slashed at Scarecrow, killing him, before turning to face the two agents. Leon frowned a bit as he aimed, "Great. Now we've got a cowardly lion to deal with." Tazz watched the creature as she readjusted her grip on her gun, "I don't think that thing's very cowardly."

It lunged at them once more and they opened fire, but the creature jumped out of the way and began running away. They chased after it until it climbed up on a vehicle at a wall of the garage before it started running at them. Leon quickly reloaded his gun and shot at it as it jumped over him, hitting it in the underside three times before it landed and let out a hiss.

It turned and began running away and the pair chased after it as they shot until the ceiling exploded. When the dust began to settle, Leon tried to push himself up before falling back to the ground. He looked over and saw that Tazz was unconscious a foot away from him with blood trickling down the right side of her face.

He heard growling and looked up to see the creature from before coming closer and he futilely tried to get up. The creature pulled its arm back and thrust it forward before stopping a few inches away from Leon's face as it looked back at something behind it. It gave a hiss before backing away as a man came through the dust before his vision went dark.

He awoke to a blurry and dark room with small beams of light coming through the ceiling. He tried to move only to find that his hands were tied behind his back and he was in a chair. He looked around the room and saw Tazz tied up in a chair a few feet away, though she seemed to still be unconscious, and a voice came from above, "It's the army! Is anyone here?"

After several bodies walked around above the room, the started heading in one direction as the voice spoke again, "Check the room down there." Leon was about to shout out when a hand grabbed his mouth and a knife was held to his throat as someone whispered in his ear, "Don't say a word." Tazz groaned softly as she began to wake before she opened her eye and scanned the room, quickly grasping the situation when she saw the knife at Leon's neck.

Her eye narrowed but she remained quiet while Leon looked to his left to see a shorter man with his gun and vest. After clearing the area above them, the soldiers left and the knife was moved away from Leon's throat, "They're gone. We better stay here a while longer. They may come back. The blond man with Leon's vest pulled out the flashlight and flicked it on and off in his face as he tried to turn away from the light, "Do you think our hostages here will be of any use?"

A light was turned on and a tall man walked over to stand in front of the two, "Do you know who we are?" Leon tilted his head a bit, "Are you Dorothy?" Tazz leaned back in her seat, "How about the Wicked Witch of the West and her flying monkey?"

The tall one shot her a glare before leaning closer to Leon as his friend got Leon's flask and took a sip, "You people at the CIA call us terrorists." The blond put the flask back in its pocket, "But we prefer to call ourselves pro-independence fighters.' Tazz snorted and tilted her head back, "So rebels?"

She was ignored as the tall one glared down at Leon, "What is the CIA doing here? Was it you who put the government up to this? Are there any more of you?" Leon glared right back at them, "We're not CIA agents. We're just a couple of regular Americans who were screwed out of their vacation, dumped on a plane, and brought to this place. Without any breakfast." The short man looked at him in slight disbelief, "They came for you while you were on vacation?"

He looked at his taller friend, "Hey, Buddy! These guys have got to be pretty high up in the CIA for them to do that!" Leon just watched him, "You've been watching too many movies." 'Buddy' stepped closer to his friend and reached down to grab the gun, "Then what are you? Is it common for people in America to be packing on of these while on vacation?"

Leon nodded his head a bit, "Sure. We've been doing it since the country was founded." The short man got an ecstatic look on his face, "Wow! America's the bomb, yo!" Buddy shoved him away with a glare before looking back at Leon, "Whatever. But even if you're not CIA, there is no doubt that you must be pretty special for America to send you here. You were able to take on that thing after all."

Leon leaned closer and glared, "If you don't stop messing around with that thing, you're gonna get us all killed." Buddy glared harder in return, "There is no doubt about the fact that you are our enemy." He shoved Leon back as an old man in the corner of the room began coughing, the sound making Tazz's skin prickle from a bad feeling.

A bit after Buddy left, her partner watched their short captor strut forward as he took another gulp from the flask. He looked at the old man before turning his head to the other man, "Hey, you." The blond scowled and walked closer, "My name is not 'Hey, you'. I'm JD, although that's not my real name."

Tazz leaned back and smirked a bit, "Nice to meet you. I'm Marilyn Monroe and this guy is Tom Cruise." JD's face lit up and he grinned, "Really?!" Her smirk widened and she shook her head, "Nope."

He scowled at her before looking back at Leon as he continued, "The old man's not looking too good." JD waved a dismissive hand as he raised the flask to his mouth, "He always looks like that." Leon tilted his head and looked back at the old man, "Let's hope you're right."

Tazz pursed her lips before stretching her left leg out, "Hey, JD. Can you get my smokes from the middle pocket? The lighter should be in there too." He looked at her for a moment before walking over and digging through the pocket she had told him to and pulled out a carton of cigarettes and a dark steel zippo lighter with a rose engraved on it. He examined the lighter closer before getting a cigarette and putting it to her lips before he lit it and shut the lid of the lighter and returned it along with the carton to her pocket.

She took a drag and blew the smoke from the corner of her mouth as JD went back to Leon and put a hand on his shoulder, "Anyways, what are you really doing in this country?" Leon just gave him a slightly annoyed look and small nod of the head, "Hey, a different question for a change!" JD groaned and turned away, "What I mean is: being in America is a hell of a lot more fun than being here, right?"

Leon shook his head, "I wouldn't know." JD sighed and swung an arm, "The hamburgers, man! The fried chicken! The food in your country's fantastic! I could eat it every day!" Leon nodded his head, "Thanks for the valuable insight."

JD clapped his hands on Leon's shoulders, "And the Hollywood movies! I love those things! I have 50 DVDs! None of them are pirated!" Leon tilted his head, "I thought you guys hated America." JD nodded and raised his hands before grabbing the vest he was wearing, "Sure, we hate it. But the things made in America? Now, that's different."

A phone began to ring and JD quickly searched the vest before pulling out Leon's phone and looking at it. Leon gave a slight shake of his head, "Whatever you do, don't push that button." JD waved a finger as he looked back to the phone, "I'm not falling for that. There's no way I'll allow them to trace the call!"

He threw the phone on the ground before stomping on it. JD nodded, proud of himself, and Leon gave a sarcastic nod back right before the door opened and Buddy entered the room. JD looked at his friend, "How are things out there?"

Buddy looked around the room, eyes briefly falling on Tazz before moving on, "Looks like the have the old part of the city completely surrounded. We better wait and see how things pan out." He turned, putting his gun down on a table against a wall and busying himself with something on it. Tazz let out a sigh of smoke and looked up at the ceiling, just wanting to go home and eat before sleeping for a good while.

Then old man in the corner clutched his chest and hunched over as he went into a coughing fit. JD walked over to Buddy and they quietly spoke among themselves as Buddy looked over at the two Americans before moving his gaze to the elderly man as he spoke, "You don't... You don't have to worry about me. We can't stay here forever." He slowly stood before grasping his chest and going into another coughing fit.

Someone on the other side of the door began banging on it, "Who's in there? Open the door! Open up!" JD ran to stand in front of the door as he aimed the gun. Leon jumped up from his chair and tackled JD out of the way just as the door was blown of its hinges.

Several soldiers poured into the room and aimed at everyone inside with a few surrounding the still coughing elderly man. Tazz stood up and Leon stepped to see the man as his sunglasses fell off and his coughing subsided. The two Americans shouted simultaneously, "Keep away from him!"

The soldiers glanced at them before looking back at the elderly man as he straightened up and Leon spoke again, "He's turned!" The old man opened his eyes to show that they were completely red and Buddy took the moment of distraction to grab the gun of the soldier that was in front of him, making him shoot the soldiers in front of the old man. Leon headbutted on of the soldiers in front of him before whirling around and kicking another as Tazz dashed around the one in front of her before kicking his knees in.

She jumped up enough to wrap one leg around his neck and tuck in under the other as they fell back and she squeezed until she heard a crack. JD was helping the old man to the door when he was shot in the back. Buddy fired around the room as Tazz and Leon jumped out of the way behind a crate and she let out a hiss as a bullet went through her left thigh.

Bullets began raining down from the room above and the light was shot out, plunging the basement into partial darkness until the shooting died down. Leon looked to Tazz to see her wincing, "You alright?" She glared at the blood steadily seeping into the fabric of her left pant leg and slipped her hands under her legs so they were in front of her, "Yeah. Just got shot in the leg is all."

Leon peered over the crate before wiggling his hands to the front and stood, "We can worry about that later. We need to get out of here." Her eyebrow twitched and she stood up with some difficulty, "Yeah. Hopefully I don't bleed out along the way." She limped after him, grabbing her sniper rifle from where it was propped up against a wall, and they went down a tunnel, "After this shit is over, we should go to a beach or something."

He kept his gaze ahead, "Yeah..." She frowned a bit at the slight distance in his voice and glared ahead. Leon heard voices and pressed against a corner as he listened in. Tazz leaned a bit closer and heard that it was Buddy and JD who were trying to move the old man.


	2. Rising Action

Tazz closed her eye and frowned when she heard several gunshots, quickly figuring out that the old man had been killed mercifully. Once the two freedom fighters went off, Leon and Tazz rounded the corner. He paused when his foot kicked something and bent down to retrieve his flashlight, clicking it on before stepping over to the old man's body and observing it for a moment.

They went down the tunnel into a darker part until they turned down another tunnel. They turned again and entered a dark room and Leon shone his flashlight around before the beam landed on the body of a man with a pick-ax protruding from his chest. When a sound came from somewhere inside the room, they ducked down behind the table and inched forward with Leon in the lead.

He moved behind some more cover and peeked around it to see JD holding his gun in fear and putting a finger to his lips. Leon tilted his head and made a confused sound and JD gestured behind him. Leon stood up, with Tazz doing the same, and gave the shorter man an incredulous look, "Do you really think I'm gonna fall for that?"

Just as the words left his lips, and infected man came out of nowhere and knocked Leon back. Tazz cursed under her breath and and put her sniper rifle aside before she unzipped her military jacket, showing her black sleeve-less shirt, to grab a pistol that was in a left-handed shoulder holster and she aimed it at the infected, about to pull the trigger when another infected tackled her to the ground. She heard Leon say something about him needed a pruning, but she was too focused on her own fight to ask him to repeat himself.

She put her knees on the infected waist and flipped them over so that she was on top and she aimed at his head, shooting and killing him at the same time that Leon finished his fight. She panted a bit and stood up and looked at JD as he aimed at Leon.

JD frowned heavily at the agent, "I told you not to kill him! He was my teacher!" Leon turned his head a bit as his fringe hid his eyes, "It was him or me. And don't forget. He wasn't your teacher anymore." Tazz wiped the blood splatter from her face with one of her wrists and gave the short man a stern look, "Once they get infected, they lose all traces of who they once where."

JD roughly tossed the gun down and it swung around him on its strap just before an infected came up behind him and grabbed him. He was thrown into a shelf and another infected appeared, knocking the pruning shears from Leon's hand before attempting to stab him but was blocked. Tazz cursed and aimed at the one attacking Leon before whirling to aim at yet another infect, "How many of these fuckers are there in here?!"

She growled under her breath and kicked the infected back before shooting it in the head as Leon took the knife from the one he was fighting and stabbed it in the back of the head before running over and kicking away the one strangling JD. The infected got up and started lumbering towards Leon with its head lulling back and he changed his hold on the knife before dispatching it. JD slowly propped himself up on his elbows as Leon turned to face him, "What the hell carry that gun around for if you're not gonna use it?"

JD got up and aimed at Leon, "Don't worry. I'll use it next time." Tazz walked over as she put her pistol back in its holster, "Is that any way to repay the guy that just saved your ass?" JD aimed his gun at her, "Where were you hiding that gun??!" She pulled aside her jacket to show the holster, "You guys should probably start doing pat-downs."

JD's eyes widened as his gaze drifted somewhere else, "Everything really is bigger and better in America...." Leon once more changed his hold on the knife before cutting his restraints and Tazz held her wrists out for him to cut hers. After doing so, he threw the knife aside and a groan made JD tense.

Leon walked over to his flashlight and picked it up along with a crowbar before looking back at JD, "If you ever decide to shoot those things, shoot 'em in the head. Got it?" He turned and started walking when JD got his attention, "Wait! This way." The agents followed JD down the tunnels before they turned and saw a heavy metal door.

JD looked it over with a nod, "Two grown men should be able to open it." The men began trying to open the door as Tazz stood at the entrance of the branch-off. Leon glanced at the man next to him, "So, what is this place?"

JD grimaced as he pulled as hard as he could, "Old partisans used to hole up in here back in the day." Leon furrowed his brows as he pulled as well, "They sure knew how to keep the enemy out." He stepped back and grabbed his crowbar, "This thing ain't gonna budge." Tazz backed up a bit as she heard sounds from down the tunnel, "Might wanna hurry. We've got company."

He jammed the end of his crowbar between the door and the frame and pried it open a bit. Once it was open enough, Leon dropped his crowbar and grabbed the door before pulling and glancing at Tazz and JD, "Quick!" Tazz slipped inside first and pushed against the door to open it enough for JD.

After he was in, had to dispatch an infected before he was able to go in. Once they were all inside, Leon pulled the door shut and put a chain around the handle before securing it as the door cracked open and a couple of infected reached in. They all watched them before turning and going up the ladder with JD in the front, Tazz in the middle, and Leon in the rear. 

They reached the surface and JD helped Tazz out before helping her partner up. They stepped forward a bit and looked around as she zipped her jacket back up before fearful cries reached their ears. They turned to see a soldier run out of a tunnel before stumbling to the ground as a group of infected followed after him. The soldier scrambled away only to be tackled and restrained by some of the infected.

JD stepped forward to intervene, but Leon grabbed his hood and shook his head before they hid behind a couple of dumpters. They all watched as a little girl walked towards the solder before Tazz looked away as the girl forced a plaga into the soldier's mouth. She cringed at the distorted scream that came from the soldier and JD blinked in shock, "What happened to everybody?"

Leon glanced around, "Anywhere we can hide?" He didn't get a response and looked over at JD to see him in a daze, "Hey!" JD flinched before slowly standing with a nod, "Yeah..." He started walking off while glancing back at the soldier with Leon and Tazz following behind.

They reached an old church and Leon pushed the doors open with the other two trailing behind. Tazz adjusted the strap of her rifle as she entered and glanced around, "Very.... welcoming..." JD aimed at Leon's back, "What did you do to everybody?!"

Tazz reached up to unzip her jacket so she could have better access to her pistol, "Hey, little man. We had jack squat to do with all of that." Leon held his hand towards her to stop her as he looked over his shoulder at JD, "I'd say the Plaga you're hiding got loose." JD scowled at the taller man, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

Leon turned around to face him as his gaze hardened, "Your precious townsfolk are being controlled by a parasite. It attaches itself to the central nervous system via the spinal cord." JD's aim wavered, "You mean the people of the town are-" Leon cut him off, "They'll never be normal again. Like Tazz said earlier, once that Plaga gets in them, they're no longer who they once were."

JD shook his head in disbelief, "There must be something we can do." Leon gave a small tilt of his head, "You can rip out the spinal cord, but the best you can hope for is paralysis or death." JD scowled at him again, "You're lying!"

Tazz furrowed her brows in irritation but understood why JD wasn't believing them, "We don't have a reason to lie to you, JD." Leon kept his hard stare, "If you really believe that, then why did you kill the old man?" JD shook his head and averted his gaze, "But that was..."

Leon narrowed his eyes, "Because you knew he'd never be human again." A set of doors off to the side opened as Buddy and two other freedom fighters walked in with their guns aimed at the Americans, "What he says is true. I have some more questions for you." Several others came out and aimed at them and they slowly raised their hands.

Leon tilted his head, "Maybe this time we can get to the truth." Buddy glared at him before stepping forward and punching to knock him out. Tazz was about to reach out to grab Leon when the butt of a gun met the back of her head and her vision went black.

Leon woke to find that his hands were once more tied behind his back and he glanced down to see that his partner was slumped over with her head in his lap before he looked up as JD walked down the aisle between the pews. He looked at one of the other freedom fights, "I want a word with him." Tazz was moved off of Leon's lap before JD took him outside.

She groaned as she began to stir and tried to raise a hand to rub her head only to tug against the restraints on her wrists. She sighed and sat up, "Not again..." She felt a draft and looked down to see that her jacket was open and her pistol was gone and she scowled, "That little rat..."

She soon realized that her companion was nowhere to be seen and she looked around, "Leon..." One of the freedom fighters held her pistol up to examine it, "JD took your little boyfriend outside for a chat." She leaned back and scowled, not at all liking her situation, "Dammit..."

JD eventually returned without Leon and his gun and Tazz stood up as she glared, "Where is he?" JD looked at her before looking away, "He went after Buddy." Tazz sat back down with a sigh.

A while later after nightfall, some infected somehow got inside the church and Tazz was dodging their grabbing hands. She whirled around and landed a round-house kick to one's head before growling, "Someone untie me and give me my guns, dammit!" She jumped up and brought her hands to her front just before her reflexes caught a familiar knife.

She recognized it as Leon's and cut her restraints before turning and stabbing an infected in the forehead. She kicked the body away before spotting the body of the fighter that had her pistol and she rushed over, sliding on her knees before grabbing her pistol and shifting into a crouch as she began firing, taking down several of the infected.

Once the last of them was dispatched, she sank down to the ground and leaned against a wall as Leon came in, closing her eye as she winced when her thigh began to throb from the wound. JD pushed a body off of him and began coughing. Leon went to the railing on the upper floor and looked down at the shorter male, not yet seeing Tazz, "Are you alright?"

JD nodded and waved a hand, "Yeah, just let my guard down for a moment. Your friend's leg is bleeding heavily, though." Leon clicked his tongue and rushed down the steps, just now seeing Tazz and that the fabric of her cargo pants around her thigh was completely red. He crouched next to her and put a hand on her shoulder, making her open her eye before closing it again, "I'm fine..."

He frowned and began searching through her pockets before pulling out an orange bandanna, "You don't look 'fine' to me." He wrapped it around her thigh before tying it tightly and making her hiss. She leaned forward a bit and grasped the sleeves of his jacket before catching a scent, making her grip tighten before she released him and looked away, "So, Wong's here?"

He paused and looked at her, "How did you know?" She scowled and brushed his hands away before trying to stand up, "Oh, please. She wears enough perfume to kill a rhino." He frowned a bit but stood and started walking towards JD.

JD got up and stepped closer, "Where's Buddy?" Leon furrowed his brows, "He already left by the time I got there. We have to leave now. The military's gonna burn the whole area and everything in it. We're out of time." JD started heading towards a set of doors before stopping and clutching his chest.

Leon walked a bit closer as he watched the shorter man, "What's wrong?" JD's coughing subsided and he straightened up, "Nothing. There's just something I have to do." He turned towards Leon and began taking off the vest before walking over and holding it out.

Leon watched him, somewhat confused by his actions, "Won't you be needing that?" He took the vest and JD held a fist out. Leon stared at him for a moment before bumping fists and JD started to turn as he pointed at the taller man, "You my man!"

He started walking towards the doors again when they were opened by Buddy and JD gave a shocked shout of his name, "Buddy! Cool! You're still human!" He stepped forward only to stop and put a hand to his chest as he coughed harshly. Tazz leaned against a pew and gripped her pistol tighter, "I knew it..."

Buddy spotted Leon and aimed his gun at him, "You! What have you done?!" JD held a hand up and stepped in front of Buddy, "No! He's not our enemy! He's-!" He was cut off by another coughing fit and waved a hand at his friend, "I'm fine! Just go! I don't want to cause any more trouble. It's time to say goodbye."

He then turned and started rushing towards Buddy, but Leon shot his legs to get him down. He moved closer and aimed at JD's head but Buddy held a hand out, "Wait!" Leon looked at him before slowly backing away as Buddy took his place.

JD slowly got to his knees and looked at his friend, "You know, I didn't really care about independence. All I wanted was to have fun with you and my friends..." Tazz limped over next to Leon as blood streamed from JD'S eyes, "Don't let him suffer, Buddy." Tentacles sprouted from JD's head and Leon aimed before pulling the trigger, "I was looking forward to showing you America."

JD's body fell to the ground and Buddy stumbled back until he was against a wall and Leon lowered his gun, "Trust me. I've seen this happen every time." After gathering the bodies together and covering them with sheets, Leon broke the silence as Buddy slumped down in a chair, "When you're dealing with B.O.W.s, there's no difference between friend or enemy. It takes everything from you. The cause you're fighting for. The respect you have for others. You have to keep this from ever happening again." He held his hand out with a stern look, "Give me the Plaga."

Buddy glared at the ground, "As far as I am concerned, there is no difference between using this and B.O.W.s." Buddy stood up and glared at Leon, "If you want to keep this from happening again, put down your guns." Leon shook his head and Buddy continued, "Well, then. That is my answer. And your answer."

There was an explosion outside and the ceiling began to crumble as Buddy turned and escaped. Leon shifted back and forth before turning to Tazz and reaching out to help her. She held up a hand and started moving, "I'm fine." The two managed to escape from the collapsing building and found a secure place to rest for the night.


End file.
